High School Musical Scandalous
by jonasxsister
Summary: HSM/Gossip Girl crossover, almost. The party, the booze, the mistake. After one hot night in bed with Troy, Gabriella finds herself in a position she'd never imagined. But who is the first to find out? Gossip Girl of course. Rated M. CH 2 UP.
1. Introduction

"_Look at her." _

"_There she is,"_

"_That little whore."_

"_I can't believe she's having Troy Bolton's baby." The comments that flowed through the halls of East High slowly made their way to Gabriella's ears. _

_Gabriella paused, "What?"_

_Even Taylor and Martha snickered, "Wow Gabs, I never knew you had it in you." They shared a few more laughs before walking away._

"_Taylor? Martha?" Gabriella asked, confused. Her sad, dark eyes circled across the room, seeing every student in every corner laughing at her. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She sobbed until she vomited into the toilet. She wiped her mouth, then her tears with her sleeve. She regretted going to that party, she regretted drinking that punch, and she regretted getting into bed with Troy. "What was I thinking?" she cried softly to herself. "I know so much better than that. I'm so stupid." She stood there in the stall, continuing to sob, regretting all the things that turned the entire student body against her. _

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the introduction? Should I continue?**


	2. The Party

"_Look at her." _

"_There she is,"_

"_That little whore."_

"_I can't believe she's having Troy Bolton's baby." The comments that flowed through the halls of East High slowly made their way to Gabriella's ears. _

_Gabriella paused, "What?"_

_Even Taylor and Martha snickered, "Wow Gabs, I never knew you had it in you." They shared a few more laughs before walking away._

"_Taylor? Martha?" Gabriella asked, confused. Her sad, dark eyes circled across the room, seeing every student in every corner laughing at her. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She sobbed until she vomited into the toilet. She wiped her mouth, then her tears with her sleeve. She regretted going to that party, she regretted drinking that punch, and she regretted getting into bed with Troy. "What was I thinking?" she cried softly to herself. "I know so much better than that. I'm so stupid." She stood there in the stall, continuing to sob, regretting all the things that turned the entire student body against her. _

* * *

_SIX WEEKS EARLIER_

Gabriella laughed, hardly catching her breath. "Troy, stop it! Please!"

"Not until you admit that you love me," he said, letting his fingers tickle her back.

"Troy!" she giggled again, "Just stop! Aaggh!" she moaned.

He tickled harder, "Say it."

"Fine, fine! I love you!" Gabriella shrieked, waiting for him to release her.

"There," Troy said, letting go. "Are you happy now?"

Gabriella sighed as she caught her breath, "Yes, much." She rubbed her forehead. "I can't wait for the party tomorrow, Troy."

"Yeah?" Troy questioned. "So am I." He paused as both their cell phones beeped. He pulled out his phone and sighed, "Gossip Girl, again. If it's another thing about my mishap at Chad's party last week, I'm going to cut my wrist."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Don't worry Troy, it's about Sharpay."

_Looks like S had another run-in with her parents' collection of fine martinis the other night, as she stumbled into East High without pants. Careful S, one more drunken entrance and you just might land yourself an expulsion. What kind of theater school will accept you now? _

"Laughing my ass off, Sharpay." Troy commented. "Her lacy underwear did look pretty sexy though."

Gabriella's jaw dropped, "Troy Bolton?!"

He placed an arm around her, "I'm just kidding, baby."

* * *

Gabriella stepped out of Taylor's car and looked at the large mansion that stood before her. "You ready, Tay?" she asked. 

"Mm-hm," answered Taylor, grinning. This was her first time being invited to a party hosted by Brett Chambers, the football team's quarterback. The two girls headed in to the large house. Taylor and Gabriella had decided to arrive at the party together, since they had promised each other that they would not be too into their relationship to spend time with their best friend.

"Hey there, stranger." Troy said as Gabriella and Taylor were let inside.

"Hi," Gabriella grinned. "Ready to party?"

Troy nodded, "Hell yeah! Come on." He took her hand and led her to the living room, where everyone else was dancing, talking, and helping themselves to Brett's father's beer.

Gabriella cringed, "They're drinking, Troy." she said nervously.

Troy put his hand on her back, "That doesn't mean we have to," he said as he walked over to the punch bowl.

"Um, Troy, I'm going to talk to Taylor for a minute." explained Gabriella. Troy nodded as she left. He poured two glasses of punch, one for him and the other for Gabriella. He sniffed it to make sure it wasn't spiked.

"Whoa there, Bolton." said Brett, walking over to the punch table. "You're not really going to drink something virgin, are you? Come on, live a little!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "No thanks, Chambers. Unlike most of you I actually obey the law."

Brett held up his hands in defense, "Hey, it isn't my fault beer is so addicting. There's some booze in the back if you change your mind." He turned around and headed for the dance floor.

Troy filled the second glass to the brim. _Don't give in_, he thought to himself. _You're stronger than that_.

"Hey, Troy!" Chad called from the dance floor.

Troy grinned and nodded, "Hey!" he hollered back. "Did you find Taylor?"

"You bet," answered Chad. "But she doesn't feel like dancing right now. So for the moment, I'm just going to enjoy myself," he said, as a bunch of sophomore girls danced with him. Brett walked out from the kitchen with booze hidden in the palm of his hand. When Troy was still hollering at Chad, he quickly squeezed some in both of the glasses then slipped away before Troy saw him.

"That's great man, I'll see you later." said Troy, as he picked up the two cups. He made his way over to Gabriella, sniffing the glasses again for extra safety.

"Bye Gabby," Taylor said as she disappeared into the dance floor. Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled.

Troy sniffed the punch once more and frowned, "Gabs, I think it's been spiked."

"Seriously? But there's nothing else." sighed Gabriella. She looked around the room; many of her classmates were drinking, whether it be beer, wine, or spiked punch. They all looked like they were having fun. _Maybe a little wouldn't hurt,_ she thought.

"Let's just go home," Troy said.

"No," Gabriella replied quickly, placing her hand on Troy's arm to stop him. "It's okay Troy, one glass wouldn't hurt."

Troy raised his eyebrows; this didn't seem like Gabriella at all. "Gabs, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Troy. I know how important parties are to your reputation. And I wouldn't want to ruin yours, so, you should be able to have fun." she said earnestly.

Troy nodded and reluctantly handed her the glass with his shivering arm. He raised his glass, "Here's to right now," he toasted.

Gabriella smiled faintly, "To right now," she paused before pouring the drink down her throat. She grinned, there was a sudden urge running through every vein in her body. She felt so rebellious, like she could do anything. Gabriella had never felt so free, so spirited, and so alive. She headed towards the punch bowl, "Got any booze, Brett?" she asked hopefully.

Brett winked, "Hell yeah," he said, handing her some.

"Amazing," she said, pouring every last drop into her new glass of punch.

"Gabriella!" Troy scolded as he ran over to her, "What are you doing? You said one glass."

"Oh come on, Troy. Loosen up, have some fun!" she told him, handing him a glass. "Just one more, come on. Then I promise we can go home."

Troy looked at the clock, then at his glass, "Fine. One more,"

* * *

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella found themselves making out in the guest bed of Brett's poolhouse. Gabriella stripped off his shirt as Troy played with her bra strap. Gabriella's hips moves steadily with the pace of Troy's heartbeat. "I love you Troy," she moaned. 

Troy was too busy sucking greedily on Gabriella's fingertips. "Love you too," he finally said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and breathed softly, she had never felt so close to Troy. The musical, junior prom, and their kiss at Lava Springs meant nothing compared to this. She felt Troy's hands move down her back and lift up her skirt. She giggled light-headedly as he grazed her between her legs, "Oh Troy,"

"Mm," was all Troy replied with. He worked his way to her underwear and pulled it off, as he continued kissing her hard on the neck. He stripped off his own belt and unzipped his pants. Footsteps were heard outside the guest room door, but Troy and Gabriella ignored them completely. The stranger stood by the door, listening to the groaning going on inside the room. She flipped open her cell phone and browsed through her contacts, selecting Gossip Girl.

_Troy and Gabriella. Sex. BC's poolhouse. _

Moments later, simultaneous beeping erupted throughout Brett's large house. Everyone pulled out their cell phones; it was obviously a new Gossip Girl update.

_G has finally decided to come out of her shell and break loose with hottie superbomb, T. Hopefully they were careful enough to prevent adding another player to the Wildcats team. Could this mean G is another S in the making? _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl. _

* * *

**A/N: Phew, I need to brush up on my Gossip Girl lingo. I'm trying my best, so please don't be harsh. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review. No flames. Please be aware that this story is now rated M for sexual content.**


End file.
